Circus Midgets (transcript)
Episode: Circus Midgets episode begins that the speed limit was pointing 55 on the windy desert. Ren and Stimpy are pointing to the right tiredly with his both hats on and a suitcase. Stimpy: gasps Hey Ren! It's a car! SMILE, REN, SMILE! and Stimpy are smiling, he both pointing to the right. All three cars are vrooming away. We'll get arrived tickets a day, Ren. Just you wait and see. looks at Stimpy Why I'll wait your very next car will pick us up. Ren: up yells SHUT UP! YOU'RE SAYING THAT FOR THREE YEARS! SO JUST SHUT UP! and Stimpy was hear the car beeping, and points to the right. Suddenly, car was also stopped. Two clowns are strangled at Ren and Stimpy. They both go to the car and drives off. Cuts to Ren and Stimpy. Ren looks at Stimpy. Camera slides to Two tough clowns. Show-mo and Momo are giggling and laughing. Cuts to Ren and Stimpy. Stimpy giggles. Ren looks at Stimpy laughing. Show-mo and Momo laughs and he stopped. Stimpy was still laughing. Show-mo grabs to Stimpy Show-mo: Who are you just laughing at? Was you laughin' at me and my friend here? Stimpy: Uh... Show-mo: Maybe it's me. I'm a little funny and I'm in pain but... I think we amused you. Is that it? We are here for your amusement. Is that were you laughing at us? Stimpy: Oh no. I wasn't laughing at you. Show-mo: Ohhh. You didn't laugh then. Stimpy: Well, I... Show-mo: Well, you see, I'll find that very funny. Because I've gone a sworn I heard you LAUGH! ARE WE CLOWNS TO YOU, IS THAT IT!? DO WE LOOK LIKE CLOWNS!? Stimpy: Hmmm? Yes! Show-mo: We do, don't we? to Stimpy, Momo punches Stimpy and dizzy like a accordion. Show-mo was walking to Ren and Stimpy and inhales Is it great to see you, boys? We are started to get lonsom. Allow me to introduce myself. I'm Show-mo. And he's Momo. We make people laugh. looks at Stimpy, Show-mo slams his butt on his foot, has a dynamite on his head and explodes. Show-mo put the head on. Shake! Stimpy: Gosh, It's nice to have a great friend. zaps his hand at Stimpy. Show-mo has a Lil Gem Joy Laser and walks off. Stimpy's nose as a lightbulb is twitching and it breaks the lightbulb on his nose. Show-mo: Say, how ya like... sees the flower About this? Ren: Ha. How corny. Your squirting flower trick. But it's someone positive search for my terelse. What the hey. opens his mouth and his tongue too. Bee has a tool and slams on Ren's face. Momo press the button. The audience laughing. Ren shakes his head. Hey! Why did you tried to- put the cigar on Ren and Stimpy's mouth Show-mo: Why don't you try a cigar? Ren: But we don't to... explodes and the sign says "KRAK!" smoke. car drives by. Show-mo: Well, how did they look? Momo: Hmmm... there adorable. and Stimpy wears a clown costume. Show-mo: You're about now. How are they act? Come on, sit up! DIG! whistles Ren: Ehh, go pedal your kid yourselves, were-clown. has a rope and he slaps it. Show-mo: SIT UP! BEG! DANCE! and Stimpy does the trick. Do the island toss. was hanging the circles Now the water and gain for interest. Stimpy jumps on the water Now relax. Ren and Stimpy was panting. Okay, come on. Ya think you can jump through this hoop? Ren: HOOP!? Ohhh no, nothing doing. We've got our pride. snaps Show-mo: Aw, come on, fellas. Dig it a fame! The fortune! You'll be show business mansions. You need my show business legend, don't ya? has a cannonball. Ren: Uhh, yes? I guess we do. was fastly run. Show-mo put the fire on his hoop. Ren jumps through the fire hoop and turns a chicken and Stimpy also jumps through the fire hoop and turns a chicken as well. Stimpy: Just think, Ren! Fame and fortune revited. smiles and faints. Fades to black, Fades to Happy Gas Show-mo: We gotta go water the flowers. So don't move from this car. and Momo smiles. Show-mo and Momo goes out to the tiny car and walks off. Ren: Stimpy, this clowns got cruise loose. They're psychotic! We gotta get outta here! They gonna kill us! And besides, I gotta go water the flowers too. Stimpy: I know! We'll ask the driver! Maybe he'll let us out. Excuse me driver, could you let us out? driver has a beard of bees. Bee has a tool and slams on Stimpy's face. Ren: Phew, thanks. Boy, If I got to go to the bath- throws the money at Ren Room! Thanks, what about my- throws the tire at Ren Thanks... throws the Kowalski at Ren. I... throws the gas tank at Ren, Show-mo laughs. Momo grabs Show-mo and going to the tiny car. Tiny car drives onscreen. Show-mo grabs a cow to the Tiny Car and drives by. Whale: singing Our country's reeks of trees, our yaks are really large. grabs whale to the Tiny Car. Show-mo: It's so nice to have an audience are rich to care of halabrerate. press the button and audience laughing. Ren and Stimpy and all the stuffs are burnt. Cuts to "Go! with Gloppo. CRIPES! It's the cops! Kowalski, Ren, Stimpy, Cow and Whale: A COPS?!? Show-mo: No dead blasted cops are gonna have a good time. press the button. Okay Mime, this means war! salutes Stimpy: salutes Yes sir, you shortness. Show-mo: MOMO! grabs Momo and gives it and fires at Momo at the cops. Cops was confused. Momo was removing the police car Oil. Momo: You need oil! off, and goes in the car. Show-mo and Momo are laughing. Tire are screeching all the black part off and the wheel steering as a shrinking size. They steering around a car. All screams. Tiny car falls down on the cliff and lands to the ground. Show-mo, Momo, Kowalski and cow are leaving at the car and also a whale too. It's stuck. Ren and Stimpy are pushing the whale out of the tiny car. Ren: Come on, Stimpy! We're free! [Ren and Stimpy was pulling out to tiny car and he can't get out of the car because it's too small to pull us out. Tiny car smash at the Rock and explodes. The rock falls down. Fades to black, and fades to the dessert. Ren and Stimpy are injured and he both points to the right. Stimpy: We'll get arrived, Ren. We did last time and we'll nearly became circus stars. So as minded degree burns and survive the clowns aside of the mountain. And on top of that, we have to keep these cool clown clothes. was about to punch Stimpy and looks at the Fire Engine and also as Stimpy. Ren and Stimpy screams excitedly. Fire Chief: Be in left, do ya? Hop in! and Stimpy goes in the fire engine. Ren looks at the Fire Chief. Ren pokes at Stimpy's back. Ren points at Fire Chief. Ren and Stimpy looks at the Fire Chief. giggles Circus Midgets. Chief was about to punch the Circus Midgets. Fire Chief shuts the Fire engine's door. Fire Chief drive off during he punches Ren and Stimpy offscreen. The iris stops at the fire engine. And 0.6 seconds later, The iris was closing completely at the end of the episode. Category:Episode Transcripts